


【灿包】小男友。（3）

by RoosterKay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterKay/pseuds/RoosterKay
Summary: ♂GV梗，恋童有，本章有勋包。♂已鸽，纯补档。
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 7





	【灿包】小男友。（3）

金珉锡胆子大，拖着朴灿烈坐了两趟过山车，前脚刚刚落地，就拽着他往跳楼机那边跑，上上下下甩得朴灿烈腿软。  
各种地方甩过几轮后，朴灿烈挑了个人少的炸鸡店，一人捧着一个盒子站在门口吃晚饭。天色渐晚，朴灿烈嘴里含着滚烫的炸鸡，口齿不清抱怨没有自己做的好吃。金珉锡的腮帮子一动一动，睁大眼睛歪头看他，眼睛里写满了惊讶，可爱得一塌糊涂。朴灿烈连忙回店里买了两杯饮料，压下了几乎脱口而出的表白。  
他今天给自己的任务是拉进距离，一味冒进可能适得其反。朴灿烈仔细分析过这一仗，发现自己甚至连金珉锡的过去都不曾了解，就想要参与他今后的人生了。如果不是金珉锡的咖啡店刚好开在工作室对面，他甚至连Xiumin的真名都没机会知道。  
不知道金珉锡喜欢哪种类型，不知道金珉锡介不介意比他小4岁的年龄，朴灿烈就这样单枪匹马上了。金珉锡比他想象的要沉稳安静，跟屏幕里充满活力的小男孩相去甚远。  
何况28岁，也不可能是单纯的年纪了。  
朴灿烈端着杯子刚出门，忽然发现刚刚站的地方空了。仗着身高优势，他一眼就寻着了混在人群里的金珉锡。旋转木马前面围了一圈人，看见金珉锡踮着脚站在外围，朴灿烈连忙走过去，长臂一圈带着金珉锡往里挤了几步。金珉锡被吓了一跳，抬头看见是朴灿烈，又睁大了一双探寻的眼睛往前凑。  
走近了朴灿烈才发现，旋转木马前有人正在求婚。被玩偶围绕的女生，周围拿着荧光棒的亲友，音响里放着情歌。男主人公单膝跪地，手里捧的分明是戒指盒。亲友们开始起哄，终于在应允声落下时尖叫起来。  
接着女孩身后绽开金黄色的光斑，旋转木马开始运转，远处有烟花铺满夜空，炫目而又柔软，美得像是降临人间的奇迹。  
朴灿烈想跟着鼓掌，动动胳膊才发现手里还握着杯子。他低头检查饮料有没有洒到金珉锡衣服上，却突然看见了那对猫咪一样的瞳孔中，无法掩饰的羡慕与寂寞。  
像是烟花熄灭掉下来的火星，狠狠砸进他心里。  
又痛又痒。

朴灿烈见过金珉锡穿婚纱，在屏幕里。  
也不算是婚纱。封面上的小人背对镜头脑袋微偏，黑色发丝柔软无害。倾泻而下的白纱拢着他半张脸蛋，嘴唇微翘，像是被亲吻过一般亮晶晶泛着水光，眼睛却是清亮的。  
《小新娘》。  
这部包装分成了两版，两位演员各自拍了单独的封面。朴灿烈抱着碟盒看了半天，拍拍灰尘放进了书柜，动手去拆另外那张。  
影片从一张铺满白玫瑰花瓣的双人床开始。金珉锡背对着镜头跪坐在床中央，头顶带着垂纱的洁白花环，光裸着身体，屁股垫在脚踝上堆出两团羽绒般柔软的肉。  
接着他像是听到了什么动静，立刻转过身来，眼睛圆圆的盯着镜头上方，嘴巴无意识微张，就差头上两只兽耳抖一抖，小动物一样的机灵可爱。一个人慢慢走向他，光看背影的肩膀宽度就让人惊叹。金珉锡看着缓缓走来的人，嘴角越翘越高，连牙龈都笑了出来，他的目光追随着男人，眼睛里一汪深情荡个不停。  
“Sehun！”  
男孩干脆跪爬到床边，膝盖一次次陷进被子里又弹出来。被叫做Sehun的男人走到他面前，单膝跪在床头，弯腰和他抱了个满怀。  
金珉锡的手很小，仔细一看被一双白色蕾丝手套包裹着细碎爬上小臂，这就算他身上唯一的衣物了。此时这双被赋予圣洁意味的手正搂着Sehun的脖子，中指和无名指贴在一起，两手交叠，轻轻蹭着男人藏在衣领里的皮肤。  
“Umin好美。我的新娘真漂亮。”  
Sehun的声音偏低，两人额头相贴，连吐息都交缠在一起，像是再也忍不住一样急切的接吻。画面推近，舌头推挤的水声黏哒哒的传出来。男人的手骨节分明，煽情的抚摸男孩的后背，从上到下一遍一遍，色情又隐忍。男孩的下嘴唇被舔得饱满发亮的，他无意识发出短促的鼻音，一副天真投入的模样。  
他那双包裹着蕾丝的手插进男人的发丝，黑白交织尤其分明。黏在一起的唇舌终于分开，男孩嘴边挂着亮晶晶的口水，向上看时单眼皮压出了眼窝，黑发柔软像一只期待被安抚的猫咪。  
“Sehun……欧巴，”金珉锡隔着西装裤，双手摸上男人鼓起的胯间，“可以给Umin吗？”  
男人微笑着对他点头，他便兴致勃勃去解面前的皮带，期待与渴求写了满脸。Sehun揉着男孩的头发，柔声道：“不要心急，欧巴以后都是你的。”  
男孩果然露出满足的神情，一双小手拉开男人的拉链，捧住黑色内裤中央轮廓明显的那根，凑过去亲了一口。  
“它好大喔，”吞咽一口后，男孩沿着形状姣好的腹肌摸下去，握住火热的肉棒宣布道，“我要全部吃下去！”  
然后他开始亲吻大家伙的顶端，唇舌并用讨好它，粗糙的舌苔碾过会阴，男人舒爽的叹息落在他耳朵里。金珉锡的上唇不薄，但大多数藏在嘴巴里，从外面看只露着翘起的一点点，只有这种时候才能被好好运用。  
男孩张口去含，粗热的肉棒只进到一半都让他呼吸困难。他拿手握着底端，粗糙的蕾丝质感磨得男人青筋直跳。画面切换到Sehun的视角，他的衣裤几乎是平整的，白色衬衣下摆连着男孩纯白细致的手背，圆滚滚的脑袋前后晃着，撅着嘴唇艰难地为他口交。男孩偏过脑袋，那根东西就挤到了他的腮帮，半边脸蛋都被塞得鼓鼓的。  
尝试过几次深喉，男孩却突然往后一躲，瘫坐在床上咳个不停。刚刚还被他吃在嘴里的肉棒湿淋淋泛着水光，小幅度晃动着。  
“咳咳……它太大了……”  
男孩的眼泪都被咳了出来，嘟着嘴巴十足的委屈。  
“Umin吃不下……”  
“欧巴进来，”他顺从的仰躺在床上，张开双腿目光暧昧的盯着男人，重复道，“我要全部吃下去！”  
接着涨得狰狞的性器便挤进了他腿间，在白嫩皮肤上蹭了蹭，然后一寸一寸埋进男孩的身体。  
“哈……唔嗯……”金珉锡绷直了腰背，粗长性器进入的过程太过漫长，他提着一颗心连呼吸都不敢尽十分。刚刚进入一半，男人便握住他的大腿，小幅度的前后摆动，那声音便像是从嗓子眼里被磨了出来，挠得人喉头发紧。  
“哈嗯——呀、啊……”他被突如其来的整根顶入挤出一声尖叫，男人并不给他平复的机会，捏住他的胯骨前后摆动腰部，愈发的快速粗暴。男孩连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，眉头紧拧张开小嘴，在被撞得摇摇晃晃间羞涩又难耐的呻吟着。  
男人退出他的身体，托着他的腋窝将他抱起来圈进怀里，他就乖乖分开腿跪在两边，被白色花朵包裹的两只小手握住顶在他小腹上的茎身，抬起腰来把它送到自己的臀瓣间，闷闷缓缓地坐下去。金珉锡伸出胳膊环住男人的肩膀，两只手扒住他的后背，随着自下而上的顶弄上下颠簸惊叫着。镜头对准了他沉浸于情欲的脸，花环欲坠，白纱拂过稚嫩的脸蛋来回摇晃，他艰难的抬头，在喘息间与男人吻得难舍难分，又在高潮时哭着唤他的名字。  
进度条堪堪过半，朴灿烈看到这里，默默关掉了窗口，失了兴致。


End file.
